


forever yours

by peachcloud



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Choi San is Whipped, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, References to Depression, Sad, Sick Character, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcloud/pseuds/peachcloud
Summary: "you and me always, together"
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	forever yours

san smiled happily and continued following her, this was his first time going to the hospital with her. his mother being a very busy cardiologist, and a single mother to top it all, didn't have much of a choice then bringing her son with her.

the hospital itself was enormous, people sitting and waiting for their own appointments, the floor had orange and white tiles, the walls were a dark beige colour, multiple plastic chairs were placed in different corners and random doctors and nurses were walking around. san observed the patients there, some of them had sad expressions on their faces, some looked happy, relieved that they finally got some good news, others were shedding tears and silently crying while hugging their loved ones.

it made the young boy frown slightly, he didn't like it, seeing so many people being sad, it brought some sort of weird feeling in his chest, he couldn't exactly pinpoint what he was feeling, but he knew he wanted to help, he wanted to be just like his mama, she helped people and saved the ones that had heart problems. she was strong and independent, a true role model to the young boy.

"san baby we're almost there okay? you have to listen to me once we get there", his mother chided him slightly, a smile forming against her face, her brown eyes twinkling while looking at her son. the boy nodded his head, his black hair bouncing with each movement. they were making their way towards the kids section. the ambient there was completely different, the walls bright and colourful, decorated with all sorts of cartoon characters. it made san smile as he gazed at each one of them, he could see kids running around, some were with their parents others were alone, some looked really ill, skin pale, lips blue and chapped, others were happy and energetic. 

the young boy observed each and one of them, his eyes scanning each corner and each person, soon they stopped their journey in front of a room, the door having the number 147 engraved. his mother gave him a small smile and opened the door. the room wasn't that big, a small dresser next to a bed, the walls a light shade of pink, a picture of totoro decorating one of the walls, a small boy was lying on the bed, a machine was attached to his body, small beeping noises filled the room. upon hearing them enter, the boy turned around and smiled, his eyes peered at san, chocolate brown orbs staring right at him. 

"wooyoung!", his mother cheered brightly, she quickly made her towards the boy, "how are you today honey?", she asked while looking through some files.

the said boy gave her a small smile, his blue lips stretching across his cheeks, "i'm fine, i managed to walk towards the door all by myself", wooyoung boasted happily. 

san watched how his mother smiled brightly, bunny teeth on display, "wow i'm so proud of you! today is a special day for you love", the woman pulled out a stethoscope, pressing the device against the boys chest, her eyes concentrating on the boys heartbeat, "hm, i can still hear some skipping but it's better then yesterday, am i right?", she gave the boy a reassuring smile before continuing, "ah, wooyoung this is my son sannie , san come here and meet wooyoung ", san moved slowly towards the boy, he was careful, afraid that his boisterous personality might harm the small boy.

"hi i'm san", the boy introduced himself cheerfully, his cat like eyes shimmering. 

the boy, wooyoung, giggled happily, his laugh slightly high pitched, "nice to meet you sannie, i'm wooyoung", the two boys shook their hands, smiling towards each other. 

"san-ah would you like to stay with wooyoung, i know you'll get bored if you go around the hospital with me?", the woman asked, she knew her son will agree immediately, she could tell the two boys connected in some sort of way, and she was glad, wooyoung is by far one of her favourite patients and she knew how lonely the boy was. 

san gave her a big smile, his eyes forming cute crescent moons, "yes please!", his mom gave them one last grin and soon left the small room.

"how old are you?", san questioned the boy.

"i'm eight years old", wooyoung answered, while aimlessly messing with loose strings of his pyjamas. 

san hummed at the answer, "we're the same age, now we can be same aged friends ", he cheered. 

wooyoung smiled at sans enthusiasm, he wished he could be like that too, but he was always tired, even the smallest movements would tire him out, it made him feel hopeless. 

san observed the young boy, he looked... gloomy, his lips forming a small pout, eyebrows scrunched adorably, the boy frowned at that, he didn't want wooyoung to be that way. 

san was about to tell some silly joke until wooyoung interrupted him with a question, "sannie, could you tell me, about the outside world?"

san gave him a confused look, "have you ever been outside?"

the boy let out a dejected sigh, "once when I was very young, almost a baby, but I don't remember anything, and now I can't go out at all", the boy answered, "my heart is very weak you know, i forgot what's it called, your mom told me that it's a sickness, and that's why i'm like this", the boy sniffed, tiny tears running down his cheeks.

san gasped at this, leaning forward and embracing the boy tightly, wooyoungs head against sans chest, ear pressed right against the boys heart, "don't worry woo", san whispered, "you'll be okay, i'll help you, mama will help you, you know, she's very smart, she always helps", the boy continued reassuring wooyoung, his hands playing with wooyoungs soft hair, soon the tears stopped, but san never let go, he continued petting the boys hair, wooyoung clenched his fists at the bottom of sans shirt, tiny hands pale and weak, his grip was weak yet san felt the strength behind it. 

"sannie do you promise, that you'll stay with me?", the boy asked, voice slightly wobbly from crying.

san nodded against wooyoungs head, his grip on the boy tightened, "i will woo, i'll stay with you forever okay? we're best friends now, and best friends never leave each other. i'll visit you every day, and i'll tell you everything about the outside world, i'll bring you presents and sometimes sneak some candy in even though mama doesn't allow me that", the boy promised, his heart clenching. 

wooyoung let out a happy sigh, his body felt sluggish, he was tired, "sannie i'm tired", the boy mumbled quietly.

"you can take a nap woo, i'll be here when you wake up", san maneuvered them on the small bed, wooyoungs arm was wrapped around his waist, head resting against his chest, san continued petting his hair, his other hand drawing random shapes and forms on his back. 

the small boy, let out a quiet exhale through his blue lips, head snuggling even closer to san, his right ear was pressed against sans heart, it felt nice to listen to his heartbeat, it led wooyoung to dreamland really quickly. 

the boy grinned at wooyoungs peaceful face, his heart swelling as he continued gazing at the boys relaxed expression. and soon sleep took over and san was asleep too, arms wrapped tightly around his friend. 

and when sans mother walked in on the two boys sleeping peacefully, she didn't have the heart to wake them up, sneakily she took a picture, and smiled brightly at the view in front of her. if only she knew something like this would happen, she would've brought san way sooner to meet wooyoung. 

and as the years passed the two boys became closer and closer. san kept his promise and continued visiting wooyoung, every day he would bring the boy a new toy, piece of candy or sometimes clothes. 

their days were filled with different activities, sometimes san would have a huge test and the boy would still visit his friend, bringing his books and notes and they studied together, wooyoung helped him remember all sorts of equations or formulas. on days when wooyoung would feel miserable and depressed, san would just hold him and let him be, sometimes he would sing to him because wooyoung absolutely adored music. and san helped him explore all sorts of music genres, but the boy immediately fell in love with a group called BTS. 

and san being san, bought him all albums, decorating the boys room in posters of the famous group. on rainy days san would play a random playlist and sing the boy his favourite songs. they filled each othe like random puzzle pieces, as if they were destined to meet. 

but... not everything was sunshine and rainbows, as wooyoung grew older, so did his disease, it got worse and worse. as little boys they didn't know what's exactly "wrong", with wooyoung but over the years they found out. 

congenital heart disease is one or more problems with the heart's structure that exists since birth. the disease itself can change the way blood flows through someone's heart. sometimes signs and symptoms don't show until adulthood but in wooyoungs case the symptoms started showing in the early stages of his life. the illness took a toll on the young boy, he felt hopeless, his mental state being polluted by each passing day. 

his mood started changing quickly, going from snappy to sadness, from anger to depression. he felt frustrated with himself, he was a teenager, yet he was constantly coped up in a room, not being able to leave it, even slight walking would tire him out, and he knew that he was a rare case, most people could get surgery and get at least a little bit better, but he couldn't. it drove him insane. 

and san... he, he was an angel, always so understanding, not once did he call wooyoung over dramatic, sticking around no matter how angry the boy was, on days when wooyoung felt ready to give up, san would come in, with a smile on his beautiful face, there would be two cups of hot chocolate in his hands and a book, he would always greet wooyoung the same way, "woo my baby!", before planting himself right next to woo, pulling the boy right next to himself, san would start reading the random book he picked that day, he never questioned wooyoung about his antics, never told him the cliche words like, "don't give up", san knew, he knew how wooyoung felt, he didn't need words to know what was going on inside wooyoungs head. 

wooyoung often felt selfish for having san all to himself, the boy was giving him his everything and wooyoung couldn't do the bare minimum for him. it reminded him of something that happened when the two were twelve years old. 

_it was summertime, it has been exactly four years since the two boys met, and they've been spending each free second together. it's july now and usually wooyoung wouldn't care about what month it is, but today it happened to be sans birthday. the boy wanted to do something special for his best friend. san always did so much for him and wooyoung couldn't repay him in any way._

_the boy opted for making his friend a handmade birthday card, it was quite childish but wooyoung didn't have other choices. the boy was sitting on his bed, some supplies for crafts perched right in front of him. he knew he couldn't tire himself out too much, yesterday was a very difficult day for him, his heartbeat was very irregular which caused him to have an attack and he was passed out for most of the day, once he woke up the first thing he saw, was sans tear stained face._

_wooyoung wanted to cheer him up after yesterday, he didn't want the boy to be sad on his own birthday. picking up a pair of scissors wooyoung carefully took a blue piece of paper and started cutting the paper into a heart shape. he had only done half a heart when his body started shaking, he could feel sweat trickling down his forehead, the boy dropped the scissors, the metal clicking against the tiles. tears of frustration trickled down his cheeks, sobs ripped out of his throat. he was useless,_ _good for nothing._

 _san probably only hung out with him because of pity, the boy clenched his hair tightly between his fingers,_ _his head pounding,_ _more sobs continued coming out. he was shaking, his heart beating loudly by each passing second, his chest felt tight, he was hurt emotionally and physically._

_just then the door slammed open and san walked in, the boys thrilled face expression quickly morphed into worry, dropping his bags the boy immediately moved towards his friend._

_with careful movements, san gently moved the supplies to a small cupboard, before sitting next to his friend. he gave him a small smile, it didn't reach his eyes like usually, but it was genuine, san knew, of course he knew. he pulled the boy towards him, wooyoungs head falling right against him chest, the boy continued shaking from crying, his arms slowly wrapping around sans waist._

_the boy continued petting wooyoungs head, somehow this exact moment remined him of the time the two met. san didn't need words to know what got wooyoung so worked up, he knew how sensitive woo really is, so he only pulled wooyoung closer, pressing kisses against his hair. wooyoungs sobs soon morphed into quite hiccups, his tears staining sans shirt._

_"i'm...i.. i'm so sorry san, i ruined everything, i always ruin everything", the boy managed to cry out._

_san squeezed his eyes tightly at wooyoungs words, heart clenching by his best friends confession, "woo you didn't ruin anything, i promise, i love you wooyoung, you know that already, and when i promised to myself to always be your friend i vowed to except every part of you, okay? nothing can draw us apart, not a sickness, a problem or even a person", the boy assured his friend._

_he could feel wooyoung nod against his chest, the boy bunched up sans shirt in between his fingers, almost as if he was searching for some sort of grounding._

_"i love you so much sannie", the boy whispered those words almost as if they were a secret shared between them._

_they ended up spending that day cuddled up, watching random shows on sans laptop, wooyoung still felt sorrowful for not making san a birthday present but san only reassured him that presents don't mean anything, he only wants wooyoung to be better._

but over the years a newfound feeling bloomed. 

_love._

and wooyoung absolutely loved him, he thinks he always will love him, san is and always will be the only person for wooyoung. but the boy knew they couldn't be together, he didn't want to deprive san of enjoying his life, just because wooyoung was stuck in between walls doesn't mean san should be the same. san deserved someone healthy, someone who will always smile at his jokes, anyone but wooyoung himself. 

only if wooyoung could know how much san truly loved him, the boy was whipped, he organized his entire life just for wooyoung, made sure to always have enough time to get to the hospital and visit his friend. san couldn't leave the boy, wooyoung, he, he's the love of sans life, he isn't afraid to admit that, and he knew that was a commitment, balancing a healthy relationship and wooyoungs illness would be a challenge but san isn't the one to quit, he knew the two could make it happen.

he was always the enthusiastic one, and even though wooyoung wasn't the one to be optimistic, it gave their friendship a balance. san would always reassure him at any given moment, always there to pick up the broken pieces. 

even though his schedule was hectic in every way san still managed to graduate high school with good grades, he got into a good university and became a medical student, he wanted to be a cardiologist, like his mother. he wanted to help people that had heart problems, but most importantly he wanted to take care of wooyoung. 

the boy needed special care, san knew that and he wanted to accomplish that for him, with proper equipment and care wooyoung could easily leave the hospital and get his treatments at home. he could finally see the outside, have his own home, his own freedom and space. san hoped he could make all of that come true.

~~

the autumn weather was always wooyoungs favourite, he would always look out of the window gazing upon all the pretty leaves with bright colours, he was waiting for san, the man is supposed to come over today. even though he's a medical student, in his third year, the man never broke his promise of visiting wooyoung every day. it made the mans tummy feel all warm and filled with butterflies, he couldn't believe that someone as ethereal as choi san still copes with him.

the man was pulled out his thoughts as san finally walked through the room, he was shrugging off his black coat, black hair fluffy and slightly messy from the wind, feeling wooyoungs stare the man focused his attention towards his friend. his eyes scrunched up, smile blinding. 

"woo, my beautiful baby!", san cheered happily, and it made wooyoung blush even after all these years, the man quickly made his way towards him, strong arms embracing his thin frame. wooyoung still felt like a child whenever san hugged him, the man would always wrap his body around him almost like a safe blanket. 

"how was your day?", wooyoung managed to mumble, voice muffled by sans chest. 

he could feel san's chest rumble from his silent laugh, the man pulled him even closer, "it's better now that i'm holding you, and you're even wearing my hoody, are you trying to kill me" the man teased him and wooyoung whined quietly. 

"you're an ass", the man grumbled and san laughed loudly, body shaking from laughter. 

"i'll have to let you go for a second i need to take something from my coat", san mumbled and wooyoung groaned, he didn't want sans warmth to leave him. the man averted his gaze outside, it started to rain, droplets of water hitting the window, creating a calming atmosphere. 

wooyoung was about to call out for san, the man turning around, and right next to his bed, choi san was kneeling in front of him, a red velvet box in his right hand, wooyoung let out a loud gasp.

"jung wooyoung, from the moment that i saw you i knew we were meant to meet at some point in our lives, back then i didn't know what exactly i felt for you, it was confusing me, because why would my heart skip a beat every time i would see my best friend. it took me a while to realize what exactly i was feeling but i didn't have the courage to say anything because why would someone as beautiful as you be with someone as me, but wooyoung i love you with my whole entire being, every part of you is gorgeous to me from your eyes that hold galaxies to your dashing personality, jung wooyoung you're the love of my life, my soulmate, the other half of my soul that makes me wanna be a better person and i just wanna ask if you would like to spend the rest of our lives together and marry me?, san asked breathlessly.

wooyoung nodded his head quickly, tears dripping down his cheeks, "yes you idiot of course i will marry you", san laughed softly, tears escaping his eyes, he grabbed wooyoung's hand and slipped the silver ring on his finger. the two men hugged each other and for the first time, san pressed his lips against wooyoungs, the kiss was passionate, years of secret love spilling out, they soon separated for air, foreheads pressed against each other. 

their eyes were filled with love, shinning brightly, san cupped wooyoungs cheek softly, the boys eyes fluttering at the soft touch.

their love was unique, strange even, but it was _them,_ it was special in their own little way and they will make it through, through thick and thin forever and always. because that's exactly what san engraved in wooyoungs pretty ring.

_"forever and always "_

_~THE END~_

if you actually did read this whole thing thank you so much, I know my writing isn't anything special but I hope it made you smile today. 

take care of yourself, and if you need someone to talk to I'm always here, I could always give you some sort of advice or just listen to you.

if you see any grammar mistakes please tell me, I'm very much sleep deprived and english isn't my first language. 

with all the love,

S.


End file.
